Gordon And The Diesels
Gordon And The Diesels was The Second Episode of The First Season of MTM's Series, Where Gordon meets Two New Diesels named Josh And Kevin. Story: One Day, Gordon Came Into The Yard, Looking For His Coaches "Poop Poop! Little Thomas! Where Are My Coaches?" "No Coaches Today Gordon" Said Thomas "Sir Topham Hatt Has Told Me To Tell You To Pull Those Trucks" "Me?, Pull Trucks? But Who On Earth, Will Look After The Express Passengers?" "We Will" Said A Voice, And Around The Bend, Came Two Very Odd Looking Diesels, "Who Are You?" Asked Gordon "We Are The High Speed Diesels!" Said One "I'm Josh", "And I'm Kevin" Said The Other End, "Right Now We Are On Trial, If We Do Well Pulling The Express Today, We'll Do It Always! And Sir Topham Hatt Will Send Us Away, If We Don't Do Well, Now, Goodbye!" "And The Two Diesels Roared Off, To Speedily Fetch, The Express Passengers, Gordon Felt Very Depressed. "Why Does Sir Topham Hatt Think Does Diesels Are Much Better Than Me, And Chooses To Think, That I'm Not A Very Useful Engine Anymore" He Soon Coupled Up To His Freight Cars, And Was Soon, Puffing Through The Countryside, The Thought Of Sir Topham Hatt, Thinking He Was Not Useful, Kept Him Down, Made Him Very Depressed, And Made Him Go Very Slowly, Not Even The Cheerful Bird Songs Could Cheer Him Up Today, Soon He Reached Gordon's Hill, "Must Go Up This Well To Show Sir Topham Hatt, That I'm Really Useful" He Said , And It Was Not Long Before He Pulled The Trucks To The Top, When He Got To The Top, He Soon Started Down, And Allowed Himself To Coast Some Of The Way, But He Was Not Going Very Quickly, Cause He Was Still Very Depressed. Gordon Steamed On Towards The Station, All Of A Sudden, The Two Diesels Passed By "You Can't Catch Us!" Called Josh "Cause Were High Speed Engines! And Much, Much, Faster Than You" This Made Gordon Feel Sad, He Sighed "They Are Probably Right" And He Was Sure, That Those Diesels Would Pull The Express Better, And That Sir Topham Hatt Would Keep Them, At Last He Was Near The Station, He Was About To Go On, When Henry Stopped Him, "Leave Those Trucks Here! I'm To Take Them Back To The Yard Gordon! The High Speed Diesels Have Broken Down Up Ahead, And Sir Topham Hatt, Wants You, To Go Pick Them Up, Is That Alright?" "Alright! This Is Fabulous, Now I'll Show Those Engines Who's Really The Express Engine On The Island Of Sodor! That Being Me Of Course" So Henry, Was Brought Around To The Back Of The Train, And Pulled His Trucks Away, While Gordon Set Off To Find The High Speed Diesels, "This Is My Chance, This Is My Chance!" He Said To Himself. It Wasn't Long Before He Came Across Josh And Kevin, They Were Stranded On The Mainline, "Well, Well, Well, Having Difficulties Are We?" The Diesels Remained Silent "Ah Well, We Live And Learn!' Said Gordon "Let's Get You Two To The Station!" And Gordon Backed Up, And Buffered Up To Kevin, He Was Pushing Because There Were No Couplings, On Either Diesel, Only The Coaches Had Them, Soon, Gordon Pushed The Coaches, All The Way To The Station, When He Got There, The Passengers Were Very Glad, Donald & Douglas Were There, And Whistled Excitedly For Gordon, They Were Very Happy For Him, Gordon's Driver Spoke Up, "We Need To Uncouple Josh, For The Return Trip, So We Can Pull The Coaches, And Look More, Erm, Dignified, While Doing It" "Sounds Good To Me ,Said Gordon, And He Pulled The Diesels Back Towards The Switch, When They Arrived At The Switch, Gordon Pushed The Train, Into A Siding, There, Josh Was Uncoupled, And Gordon Was Coupled, In His Place, "Are You Ready?" Called Gordon To Kevin, Who Was At The Back Of The Train, Kevin Was Feeling Very Depressed, And Didn't Answer. "I'll Take That As A Yes, Let's Go!' Said Gordon "We Must Not Disappoint The Passengers!" And Gordon Sped Off, The Passengers Were Very Impressed. Gordon Seemed To Be Going Extra Fast, He Was Certainly Going Faster Than High Speed Diesels, Soon, Gordon Arrived At The Station, Mavis and Luigi Were There Also, And They Cheered For Him, As Did The Passengers, Wait, Luigi, How Did You Get There?, Oh Well, Meanwhile, Gordon's Driver, Congratulated Him, "Well Done!" He Said "You Were Very Useful, This Made Gordon, Feel Very Proud, It Was The Happiest Day Of His Life, On Sodor. Characters: * [[Gordon|'Gordon']].' * [[Josh And Kevin|'Josh And Kevin]].' * [[Thomas|'Thomas]].' * [[Henry|'Henry]].' * [[Donald & Douglas|'Donald & Douglas]].' * [[Mavis|'Mavis]].' * [[Gordon's Driver|'Gordon's Driver]].''' * '''Luigi. Trivia * This Episode featured a Custom Theme Song Played by a Guitar. * This Episode was the only to use Take Along Engines. * Josh And Kevin's Models, were Created By Disney * Donald & Douglas had Custom Whistles, Which were also Made Using a Guitar * This Episode featured Luigi, From Cars, and seeing as The Narrator seems confused, This episode Might Have just Broken The fourth wall * This Episode was The first to include The famous end credits, where S.C Ruffey and Fred Pelhay would Talk about The Episodes and Credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes